Making Memories of Us
by DamonsGurl95
Summary: Taylor and Chad have a decision to make, takes place after High School Musical 3: Senior Year


**Making Memories of Us**

A/N: Taylor and Chad based on the song 'Making Memories of Us' by Keith Urban. Takes place after High School Musical 3: Senior Year. Taylor and Chad have a decision to make.

Taylor and Chad had been avoiding having a specific conversation for months now.

It was a conversation that neither of them wanted to have but that they knew they had to have.

It was a conversation that had the possibility of tearing their relationship apart.

It was a conversation that they both knew was going to hurt one way or the other.

It was a conversation that they were both convinced they knew how it would end.

Taylor was convinced that Chad was going to break up with her and she was determined to break up with him first to spare her heart even though it wasn't what she wanted.

Chad was convinced that Taylor was going to break up with him and he was determined that he needed to break up with her first so that he wouldn't look like an idiot for thinking that they could make a long distance relationship work, even though he desperately wanted it to work.

They had agreed to meet at their spot, an old playground that no one really used. It had been their spot since they first starting going out. It was abandoned so they always had privacy when they went there.

They both sat on the swings side by side not looking at one another.

They were both terrified to be the first to speak but both wanting to end it before the other could.

They were both shaking, neither were ready for their relationship to be over but were both convinced that the other was ready to end it.

"I don't want this to be over," Taylor said.

At the exact same time Chad said, "I want to make this work."

They nervously looked at each other, unsure of what just happened.

"Really?" They asked at the same time and laughed softly.

"I don't want to lose you Tay," Chad admitted as he looked into Taylor's eyes.

Taylor felt tears spring to her own eyes, "I don't want to lose you either."

Chad was on his feet and standing in front of Taylor before she could blink.

Chad grabbed Taylor's hands and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly.

Taylor gripped onto Chad as though he might suddenly disappear before she could truly tell him how she felt.

"I love you Chad," Taylor said softly.

Chad smiled, "I love you too Tay."

They looked into each other's eyes and felt all of their fears and the tension they had been feeling over the last year slip away for the first time.

Chad gently wiped away Taylor's tears, that she hadn't realised had fallen, with his thumb before pulling her face closer to his.

Their lips met in a soft and loving embrace.

They didn't know how much time passed, they just knew that they weren't going to be alone.

When they pulled apart, for the simple reason of needing air, their eyes stayed glued together.

"Do you want to dance?" Chad asked suddenly.

Taylor raised an eyebrow, "on grass? Without any music?"

Chad chuckled, "I have music on my phone and why not?"

Taylor laughed, she couldn't think of any reason not to dance with her love in that moment.

"Okay," Taylor smiled.

Chad grinned and pulled his phone out to pick a song, he smiled when he found the one he was looking for.

Chad put his phone on the no longer moving swing and hit play before pulling Taylor into his arms.

The music started and Taylor knew what song he had chosen, 'Making Memories of Us' by Keith Urban. They both loved that song.

 _I'm gonna be here for you baby_

 _I'll be a man of my word_

 _Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard_

 _I wanna sleep with you forever_

 _And I wanna die in your arms_

 _In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm_

Taylor couldn't help but gasp when she realised that it wasn't Keith Urban's voice she was listening to, it was Chad's.

 _And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

 _And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

Chad spun Taylor around and smiled when he saw the realisation on her face.

 _I wanna honor your mother_

 _I wanna learn from your pa_

 _I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw_

 _I wanna stand out in a crowd for you_

 _A man among men_

 _I wanna make your world better than it's ever been_

Taylor had more tears in her eyes, happy tears.

 _And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

 _And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

She couldn't believe that the boy she had fallen in love with, who had insisted he couldn't sing, had gone out of his way to record their song for her.

 _We'll follow the rainbow_

 _Wherever the four winds blow_

 _And there'll be a new day_

 _Comin' your way_

Chad began to sing the song to Taylor as he looked deep into her eyes, still dancing around the abandoned playground.

 _I'm gonna be here for you from now on_

 _This you know somehow_

 _You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now_

 _And I'm gonna make you a promise_

 _If there's life after this_

 _I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss_

Taylor smiled lovingly at Chad as he twirled her around again.

 _And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

 _And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

 _I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you_

 _And I'll win your trust making memories of us_

They shared another loving kiss as the song ended.

"I thought you couldn't sing," Taylor teased when they pulled apart.

Chad chuckled, "I gave it a go for you. Just so you know if you tell ANYONE that I did that I'll forever deny it."

Taylor pouted, "can't I at least brag to Gabriella? She's always bragging about Troy singing for her."

Chad sighed, "then she'll tell Troy and I'll never hear the end of it."

Taylor pouted and fluttered her eyelashes in a cute way that Chad had yet to be able to say no to, "please?"

Chad groaned knowing that he would most likely, definitely, regret agreeing to Taylor's request, "okay. Yes. I will let you tell Gab, but NO ONE else."

Taylor nodded and grinned widely, "deal."

Chad sighed, "I'm really going to regret this."

Taylor laughed, "no you won't. I'll make Gabs promise not to tell Troy."

Chad shook his head knowing that he was DEFINITELY going to regret letting Taylor tell Gabriella that he had self recorded their song for her.

A/N: Lyrics from: .


End file.
